Have a Little Fayth in Me
by MidnightNinja611
Summary: Yuna can't trust any of her guardian's anymore and continues on alone at night. Then, when Yuna is saved from a mysterious teenage boy, she can't help but trust him. Can Yuna trust this boy, or is she really meant to be alone? See Ch. 1 for full summary
1. Harder Than The Deed Itself

_**Have A Little Fayth In Me**_

Summary:

It's near the end of the pilgrimage, and tension is running high. After Kimahri turns on her as they travel on Mt. Gagazet, Yuna can't trust any of her guardian's anymore and continues on alone at night. But as she gets closer, the fiends get stronger. When she's trapped against a wall and the fiends keep coming, she just prays for someone to find her. And that's when a teenage boy who calls himself Blood comes in. Now that Yuna has learned to trust someone again, does she let her trust go too far and get herself hurt, or was she meant to find a new guardian?

**Chapter 1**

**Harder Than The Deed Itself**

"It's _freezing_up here!" Rikku complained as she wrapped her arms around her torso. Sir Auron glanced at her with a brow raised and smug smirk on his face, and Tidus merely laughed. But how can they be so happy and carefree, even after they all knew what was going to happen at the end of the pilgrimage? I know I told them I want this journey to be full of laughter but...

We were getting closer, and I could feel my courage starting to drop. I just had to keep telling myself the good I was going to do for the people of Spira, and that my father would be proud of me, but my mind kept wandering away from the good, and began to dwell on the inevitable.

Does it hurt to die? Sometimes, it's as painless as falling asleep. But being killed by the Final Aeon did not sound all that pleasant. This was like a drawn out suicide. A sacrifice. After being with the Al Bhed side of my blood, I was starting to wonder if it was all worth it. Sure, the people of Spira are free of Sin for a while.

But it just keeps coming back.

"Yuna?" Tidus's voice snapped me from my self pitied thoughts. We were still climbing Mt. Gagazet, and I could tell by the hardening glare Kimahri held, we were getting closer to where the Ronso Tribe lived. I turned my attention to Tidus, and forced a smile.

"Yeah?" I said, with feigned cheerfulness. Tidus returned my smile, looking a little worried, and shook his head.

"Nothing. You just looked a little... Out of it." He shrugged, with a carefree smile, and when I returned the shrug, he went back to pestering Lulu and asking him all the questions any normal person of Spira would know.

But he's nothing normal, is he? Though many wouldn't believe him, I knew he was from Zanarkand from 1,000 years ago. The carefree way he strode about Spira was one dead give-away. And what also made him even more different, and even I could not find a way to look past this was that he believed he could save me from the Final Aeon and forever banish Sin.

The thought was heartwarming at first. He really did care. But then I began to doubt it. Many guardians had tried. None had succeeded. Look at my father, High Summoner Braska, for example. He and one of his guardian's, Sir Jecht, were dead. Sir Auron still remained, and how he managed to escape was a detail he would not release, and stood beside me now. But I had to try one more time...

"Sir Auron?" I stopped, and so did the rest of the guardians. Kimahri had his eyes trained to the mountain instead of me. "How did you escape with your life when you were my father's guardian?" I asked quietly. I watched his face, which was slightly masked, for any changes from the hard determination it always held.

"The explanation," He began, and I knew what the rest was. Every time I asked, he gave the same response. "Is harder than the deed itself, Yuna. I wish to explain it to you, but I can not find the words."

"Oh come on, Auron," Tidus said sarcastically, "You're hiding something!" Playfully, he punched at Auron's right arm, the one he did carry his sword in, with laughter. Auron covered Tidus's face with his free, gloved hand, muffling his laughter. He smirked as he did so, and feeling satisfied that he had answered my question to the best of his ability, he continued on.

I was angry, though I did not show it. I agreed with Tidus that he was indeed hiding something, but I did not express it. I just followed his lead and continued on behind him.

'_The explanation is harder than the deed itself.' _Sir Auron's words echoed in my head. It seemed to be the same for my pilgrimage. Many times, Tidus or Rikku would question me on why I was willing to sacrifice myself for Spira. I never knew what to say. Maybe I should be vague like Sir Auron?

"We are approaching Ronso Tribe." Kimahri growled. He appeared tense and ready to flee. This was so unlike him. I watched him carefully, and when he saw I was looking at him, he glanced away. There was something wrong.

But then again, everyone was a little tense. Mt. Gagazet is a sacred place, and we were marked traitors to Yevon. But if Maester Seymour decided that if everyone died, we would forever be freed of Sin, I would have to live on as a marked traitor. I would defeat Sin, and prove I was still loyal.

"Summoner Yuna," The soft growl of Maester Kelik was heard as we came to a small flat area of the Mountain.

"Maester Kelik," I replied. All of the Ronso Tribe tensed some gripping weapons.

---

We had finally gotten past the Ronsos, and were once again on our way. Our feet crunched against the snow as he continued on up the slope. But as we stopped at an area that overlooked almost all of Spira, we heard snow crunching behind us. Biran and Yenke approached, with smug smiles on their face.

"Kimahri, Kimahri!" Biran chanted in a singsong voice. Yenke chuckled along with him, smirking.

"The littlest Ronso with no horn!" Yenke sneered. Kimahri snarled under his breath, his fingers tightening over the handle of his lance.

"Kimahri will not admit defeat to Biran," Biran stated with a boastful tone. "If Kimahri defeated Biran, where is Kimahri's horn?"

Tidus came to Kimahri's side in a heartbeat, but Auron grabbed him arm and pulled him back. Tidus knew what that meant, 'This is a Ronso problem.'

"Kimahri will defeat Biran and Yenke." He declared. A fight is triggered. We were pushed back out of the clearing as they began to fight. A two to one fight is so unfair though. I gripped my staff as I watched as Yenke and Biran tag-teamed him.

It was only minutes later that Kimahri was on one knee, using the lance to hold himself up right. I gripped my staff a little tighter. Maybe I should summon Valefor to help him?

But it seemed that Sir Auron could read my actions, because he gripped my staff and held it down, so I could not do the proper summoning. I had to lift my arm to summon any of the Aeons. I let my muscles loosen, unable to fight Sir Auron.

The battle was over soon enough. Kimahri was lying on his stomach in the snow, his breath heavy and melting the snow. Biran and Yenke towered over him defiantly. One more blow would have done him in. I would have been one less guardian.

"Kimahri," Yenke mused, no longer boastful, "does Kimahri want to prove he's still a Ronso?" Kimahri slowly lifted himself from the snow, and brushed it out of his dense blue fur. Yenke let a small smile pass his lips.

"Maybe little Kimahri can defeat the Yevon traitor?" Biran sniggered as he lifted a paw and pointed directly at me. Everyone but the Ronsos gasped.

"How can you say such a thing?" Lulu protested in utter shock.

"She just voiced her opinion in Bevelle, ya? And Maester Kelik has forgiven it, ya? Why make her own guardian turn on her?" Wakka spat. Kimahri let his eyes move from the Ronsos to us, obviously caught between his tribe and his duty as a guardian. Surely he wouldn't turn around and attack me, just because the Ronsos were giving him grief.

Then, there was a blood curtailing roar, and Kimahri leaped forward with his lance in hand. He really did attack me. Even after all the years he was my guardian. My friend. Even my father trusted him.

I was lost in shock. Sir Auron pushed Kimahri away from me with his sword, throwing him against the rock wall. He groaned loudly, the impact echoing throughout the mountain. There was blood in his mouth. He was dying. Sir Auron grimaced, and when he deemed that Kimahri was too weak to fight back, he approached Kimahri.

"Why?" Rikku asked as she approached him, placing her hand on his shoulder. He coughed a little, a splatter of blood dripping into the snow, turning it slightly pink. I hung my head, fighting back the tears. He may have just tried to kill me, but I was so close to him, it would be so different with him gone.

"The explanation," Kimahri wheezed. I knew what he was going to say. "Is harder than deed itself." Sir Auron, even in light of the current situation, chuckled. How can he laugh at a time like this? I got on my knees in front of Kimahri, and placed a hand on his shoulder. He was dying fast.

"I forgive you," I whispered softly. I knew he needed peace of mind before he perished. His dark eyes reflected the pain and emotional hurt he felt. I rubbed his shoulder gently, in an assuring way.

"Kimahri is sorry," He purred, slowly closing his eyes. His body finally stopped moving. He was gone.

"Goodbye, my friend." I whispered, and stood. Tears fell from my eyes, and dripped down my nose and into the snow. Tidus wrapped his arms around me and held me close, his breath on my neck.

"We'll see him in the Farplane," Tidus whispered. "After we defeat Sin. We'll tell him all about it."

I just wish I could believe him.

**Author's Notes-**

**1-****Eh, I was bored, so I decided to do an FFX fan fiction. I'm still working on my other one, though.**

**2- I can't believe Kimahri is dead… I never did like him though.**

**3- I'm still trying to decide whether I should make this a Tidus X Yuna fiction, or a Yuna X OC (Blood)****. What do you guys want to read?**

**4- R&R guys! I work faster when I know I have some readers.**

**Xoxo**

**Midnight**


	2. I'm Sorry

**(Between the 'xxx' is Tidus's point of view, to Yuna of course)**

**Chapter 2**

**I'm Sorry**

The mountain seemed so much colder without Kimahri walking behind us, scouting to make sure the fiends wouldn't get us. Now Wakka took that job willingly, probably just to make me feel a little better. But it seemed so empty without him. Rikku, Lulu, and Tidus stayed close, and Sir Auron lead the front. I let out a sigh; my breath was warm against the cool air, causing a cloud of steam to be carried off the breeze.

No one could find the words to comfort me. Tidus would make a few stammering noises, and then let out a frustrated sigh and fell silent once more. The snow crunching beneath our feet seemed to sound different now. The sun that shined above our heads seemed to be weaker.

"We can't let this lower our group's integrity," Auron muttered smartly. I shook my head, both agreeing and disagreeing. I knew he was right, but I couldn't find any happiness in me. The cold air of the mountain seemed to steal both my physical warmth, and the warmth in the pit of my heart. It was gone.

Tidus drew a little closer to me, and with his gloved hands, he gripped my hand in a reassuring way. But I felt almost completely numb to it all. I couldn't even feel the snowflakes falling on my face. Would this be the last time I ever felt this snow on my face?

Tidus kept reminding me that we would keep me alive after we destroy Sin. Every time I asked him how, he would just tell me to trust him. But I trusted Kimahri with my life, and look what happened. Would Tidus get hurt after turning on me? Would I?

I let out yet another hurt sigh as we continued on. The mountain was getting even steeper, and our breath was getting even heavier.

"Can we," Rikku began, placing her hands on her knees, "stop a rest a little?" She gasped. We all were getting pretty tired. And the sun was beginning to set. Auron grunted in protest, but paused and turned to face us.

"We can rest for the night, and then we have to keep moving tomorrow morning." We continued just a few feet forward, and as I passed him, he draped an arm protectively over my shoulder. "Things have to get bad before they get good…" He said quietly. I grunted in acknowledgement, but said nothing.

_'You're the one, who killed Kimahri,'_ I wanted to say. _'Why should I trust you?'_

This feeling that I couldn't trust any of my guardians was almost too scary for me. Every Summoner needs someone they can _trust_ to protect them from the fiends that plagued the path of the pilgrimage. No one had ever heard of a Summoner traveling on their own before.

Lulu put the fire together hastily, the cold arctic wind whipping through the summit and nearly freezing us to the bone. I let out a tired sigh, holding my head in my hands, and fought back the urge to groan. I just felt so exhausted all the sudden. There was silence, with the exception of the howling wind and the crackling of the fire.

"Yunie?" It was Rikku who spoke. I lifted my head, and it took a moment for my eyes to adjust from the darkness of the back of my eyelids to the brightness of the fire. I stared at her for a long moment, and she attempted a small smile. I returned it, to the best of my abilities, and stood.

"I think I'm going to go to bed…" I said slowly, then jogged into the tent and sat down on the blankets. I felt so confused, so helpless, and so tired. Finally, after a long moment, I pulled the blankets around me, and kicked off my boots. I was so tired. I was so…

Betrayed.

No matter how tired I was, I couldn't find the ability to sleep. I was too worried about someone turning on me and I wouldn't be able to protect myself. I yawned, and tried to close my eyes. But then I'd hear something in the background, and I'd sit up and look around. When Lulu and Rikku entered the tent, I almost felt the need to leave.

So I did. After excusing myself, I rolled to my feet and stepped out of the tent. No one was outside when I went. The fire was out, and it appeared to have been doused in water. Lulu's work, no doubt. When I took another step, it was right onto the white snow. The rush of cold, though unexpected, was welcome. At least I wasn't completely numb.

"How did he do it?" I found myself asking no one in particular. The wind whistling through the rocky mountains was my only answer. I let out a frustrated cry and fell to my knees, no longer caring if they heard me. If they, too, decided to turn on me, then I welcomed death. It was better that it would be death by someone I knew than a careless fiend that only attacked because they envied me for living.

"Yuna?" That was Tidus's voice I heard behind me. I lifted my head and glanced over my shoulder. He stood outside his and Sir Auron's tent, looking confused.

"Hello," I said softly. He drew closer, and crouched down next to me, slinging an arm over my shoulder. I felt like crying. I think I actually did. I pressed my head against his chest as I let out a long sigh. I didn't know if I could trust him, but my heart told me I should.

"Yuna, what's wrong?" He asked gently, taking both arms around me now. I didn't know if I could tell him. Would he be offended?

"I trusted him," I finally burst. Tidus hesitated for a moment, unaware of whom "he" was. Then it hit him. He stiffened, at first unable to speak, completely clueless on how to comfort me. Then, finally, he spoke.

"You always have me and everyone else. We'll never turn on you, Yuna."

I must have had a disbelieving look on my face, because Tidus frowned and shook his head.

"Well, _I _won't turn on you. I promise." His reassuring tone of his voice made me smile, no matter the current situation. I just wish…

---

I was so cold, but my breath was still warm enough to show up against the cold air around me. Yes, that's right; I was going on my own. All I had was my staff and my clothes. I had my Aeons with me, we could take care of each other, and they can't turn on me since they follow my command. Guardians have their own free will to obey. Their obligation to me is only at their own will. I could never force them to take on such a task.

But it was getting harder the further I got up the Mountain. Frequently, I had to stop, more often then I did with my guardians. Sir Auron always pushed us to keep going, even when he felt like we couldn't breathe. Now the only reason I was even moving now was the dire need to put distance between myself and them.

But at the moment, I wished I could apologize. To Tidus. To everyone that still cared, even if I feared for my life when I was near them. I fell to my knees (I seemed to be doing this often), and called out to the Mountain.

"I'm sorry!" I screamed. Ifrit hovered over my shoulder, currently summoned, the heat radiating from his fur(1). Tears streamed down my face, and I couldn't make them stop. All the memories I've had with my guardian's. Why must I be so paranoid?

xxx

I knew you left on your own. And I knew that was your voice I heard echoing along the walls of the mountain in the dead of night. _I'm sorry._ Yeah, I know Yuna. I know you are. You always apologize, even if you didn't do anything wrong. That's something I always… Well… Loved about you.

But you never knew that. Not until after Bevelle. And even then, I don't really think you believed me. Heck, I never even imagined I'd confess. But just seeing you when you first summoned your first Aeon, Valefor, I couldn't help but fall in love.

But I couldn't admit it. You might not have even let me be a guardian if I loved you and you returned the feeling. You'd be afraid I'd get hurt. But I'm afraid you'll get hurt. When your voice stopped echoing down the mountain, I almost got to my feet and followed you. Why didn't I?

xxx

I wanted to shout again, but I knew my guardian's heard me. And if they really cared, they'd let me blow off some steam. I knew in my heart I couldn't do this alone. But I had to try. If I could make it through Mt. Gagazet, maybe, just maybe I could do it.

But first I had to get up. But it was impossible to even lift my head from my hands. I was crying, and I wasn't even trying to stop the flow of tears. Ifrit was trying to fight off the flow of fiends that were coming closer. But without my commands, he didn't know what to do. But I didn't want to get up and fight.

"Just finish me off." I pleaded, my hands falling to my side and my knuckles brushed against the snow. One of the fiends, which was the icy equivalent to an Ogre in the Calm Lands, appeared from no where. With only a few strikes, Ifrit was down, and I didn't stand to summon anyone else. Just let me die. I can't do this alone, and I can't trust anyone else to do this with.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, then hung my head and waited for the final blow.

**(1)- I don't ****know if the Aeons have genders, so I decided they all are boys, except Shiva, Anima and Magus ****sisters**

**Author's Notes-**

**1-****Th****is chapter was all over the place. But I wanted to do it.**

**2- Is Yuna really ****gonna**** die? Review to find out ****xDDD**** (even though it is sort of obvious)**

**3- ****Ehhh****… ****Night.**

**Xoxo**

**Midnight **


	3. Blood

**Chapter 3**

**Blood**

"That was quite a stunt you pulled out there," An unfamiliar voice rang behind me. Sheltered from the winds of Mt. Gagazet, I finally took the chance of opening my eyes to see where I was. I was inside a tent, obviously, and a teenage boy stood behind me, with a good natured smile on his tan face.

"It wasn't a stunt," I protested. The boy threw his hands up in surrender, the smile still apparent on his face. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought he was something close to Tidus's darker looking twin.

"I didn't mean it like that," He stated as he sat down cross legged next to me, leaning back and propping himself up with his arms. "But I was watching you from the time you left your tent up until you passed out from the cold. I can't help but admit that I was a little worried when you didn't tell your Aeon what to do."

"I..." I really didn't even know what to say. Why was he following me? Why did he rescue me? "Thank you," I finally said, after stumbling over my own tongue. He pretty much just saved my life. "What's your name?"

"Blood." He said simply, almost looking a little ashamed for having such a calling. "I don't know what was running through my mom's mind when she named me."

"I'm Yuna," I said with a smile. He seemed sincere enough. Maybe I could finally make an ally after all that has happened to me lately. But then again, my "allies" are what got me here in the first place.

"Ah," He muttered, "Summoner Yuna, daughter of High Summoner Braska, named after Lady Yunalesca. Tell me, are the rumors true? Are you really considered a traitor to Yevon?"

"You seem to know something about me, yet I know nothing of you..." I wanted to dodge his question, fearing that if he knew, he would turn me over to Maester Seymour, but I knew if I did in fact dodge it, it would just come up later. Might as well get it over with. "And yes, I was banished from the temple of St. Bevelle by the Maesters and framed for the murder of Maester Kinoc." I confessed.

Blood only blinked, amazed. Then he smirked, with a shake of his head.

"Framed?" He inquired. I sighed, knowing this was going to be a difficult explanation.

"Maester Seymour killed him and pinned it on us." I declared. Blood raised his eyebrows slightly, but hesitated before speaking again.

"I thought you and Seymour were to wed until your guardian's came and crashed the wedding?" Yes, everyone seemed to believe they _crashed_ the wedding, when they were only...

"They were coming to my aid," I retorted. "Maester Seymour murdered his father, Lord Jyscal, and then got rid of the evidence."

"A murderous Maester, eh?" Blood mused with a smile. But his tone reflected a level of disbelief as he shook his head with a smirk. "That is just crazy enough to be true."

"What are you inferring?" I demanded. "That I am crazy for speaking the truth, only because you do not believe it?"

"Relax," Blood said gently, placing a hand on my shoulder. The reassuring touch reminded me much of Tidus, and for a moment, I missed him. He promised to always be there for me, even if the others weren't. "I believe you."

I said nothing in response, unable to think up anything to say. Part of me wanted to ask if he knew Tidus, since they were so much alike, but I bit my tongue and looked over him. He had the same spiky hair, those his was jet black in color. And his eyes were wide and deep like Tidus too, but they were dark red in color.

"So Yuna," Blood murmured after the silence had gone on long enough, "why did you leave your guardians?"

"I..." I couldn't find a proper way to explain what I had done. And now that I think about it, I can't believe I left at all. "I don't know. I was… paranoid." I hung my head with shame. "When one of my guardians turned on me, I didn't know if I could trust the others or not, if they too would turn on me." I paused for a moment. "It's stupid, I know."

Blood leaned forward and put his hand under my chin, and gently pushed up so I was forced to look straight into his blood red eyes. Their depth was spectacular.

"Nothing, Lady Yuna, that you have done, or will do, would be considered stupid to me." He said gently, the smile on his lips was warm and genuine. Could I really find a way to trust him? I returned the smile, though mine was not as warm or gentle as his.

"Thank you..." I said again. I could almost hear Tidus's voice ringing in my ear, _'Why are you so polite? I wish I could do that,'_ which sparked a slight growth of my smile. Blood backed away, probably thinking he was invading my space, and propped himself against his backpack.

"So, do you want to go back to your guardians, or do you wish to keep your distance for the moment and blow off some steam? I have room for you, if you wish to stay." He mused. I had to ponder his offer for a moment, before I finally spoke.

"I... I need some time to think about this..." I said gently, as I got to my feet. Blood looked a little bewildered at first, but nodded and closed his eyes.

"Call me if you need me," He called after me as I pushed open the flap and stepped out. We were at the very peak of Mt. Gagazet, overlooking Spira from a greater view. But I wasn't marveling the beautiful view of Spira before me. I was too busy trying to find out where my guardians were.

But their tents were no where to be found. Had they left without me already? How long have I been gone?

"You've been out cold for about two days now," Blood said from behind me. "Your guardians were pretty sad to see you go. The little blond girl ran around looking for you for about three hours until the oldest man grabbed her and held her down. They decided to go ahead, thinking that they'd catch up with you because you had gone ahead."

"How did you know where they...?" He cut me off before I could finish my question.

"How did I know where _you_ were?" He shot back with a smirk. "Ever since the problem at the Palace of St. Bevelle, I've been following you. You and the blond boy are rather close for a summoner and guardian, you know." I snorted in response, I didn't need to explain myself to him, and I didn't even know him.

"But why?" I wasn't that important. There were plenty of other summoners around Spira.

"None of the other summoners have really stepped outside the normal path on the pilgrimage. You're different from the others. You aren't afraid to speak out against something that's wrong, and I respect that. Spira needs someone like that."

"I... I can't claim all the credit for that," I said with a giggle. "Tidus was my inspiration for that. Since he never really knew the rules, he just spoke his mind."

"But he had an excuse." Blood pointed out. "You knew every rule of Yevon and being a summoner. So your only reason to speak out is because you know the difference from right and wrong, and you believe something is wrong." I never really thought about it that way, actually.

"I… I guess." I said slowly. I wasn't really used to such a compliment. Usually when a Summoner speaks his or her mind, they aren't thought of very highly. I mean, look at where I am now? A traitor to Yevon.

"So, am I making room for another traveler, or am I escorting you back to your friends?" His voice was gentle, just to show me he wasn't trying to pressure me into doing either. I stared out at the horizon, speechless. I can't just give up my pilgrimage.

But what could a little break hurt?

"It would be rude not to…" I mused. I just wanted to think up a reason to stay. He seemed nice enough. But Kimahri did too. Would I ever trust anyone again? It would probably take a little time to heal, but… Even if I do trust my guardian's once more, will I ever be able to trust anyone outside that group? Or will I only have that many friends for the rest of my life.

"If that's all that's keeping you," He began, "you might as well go back."

"No, no, it's not. I'm flattered by your offer and I want to accept." I declared. Blood smiled once more, and turned back toward the tent.

"You're probably hungry. Let me pull together the tent, call Rave, and we'll go to the next closest Travel Agency."

"Rave?" I inquired. I never heard anything of this 'Rave' person. Blood smirked as he stepped inside the tent, and when he came back, he held a whistle in his hand. He blew the whistle, one sharp, loud note that echoed down the mountain, and pocketed the whistle. Nothing happened.

Suddenly, a medium sized bird flew down toward us and landed on Blood's shoulder, with a loud caw. A raven. Clever.

"This is my raven," Blood announced with a playful bow, the bird shifting to remain upright. To humor him, I clapped. Blood smirked. "It's ironic, really, that my name is Blood and the raven is considered to be the bird of death." I smiled slightly, though I didn't know why, as he turned toward the tent once more.

"Can I help you?" I asked as I stepped closer. Blood, who had crouched down as I was speaking, shot upright at such a startling speed, Rave flapped his wings to keep his balance as he remained perched on Blood's shoulder.

"A Summoner asking a simple boy like me if she can help? Ah, Lady Yuna, please, it is my _pleasure_ for you to be joining me in my travels, I would never ask of you to do something like this." His tone reminded me of Trovell. The way he spoke so highly of me when all I did was ask a simple question.

It was not the manner in which Blood spoke that angered me; just the connotation of his words. I picked up my staff, which was only a few feet away from where I was standing, and held it defensively at my side, muscles tense as if I were going to attack or be attacked.

"Uh, Lady Yuna, are you alright?" He asked quietly, tensed and ready and leap, as if I were going to attack him. Slowly, I let out a slow sigh, and then hung my head sadly.

"I'm sorry Blood… What you said just reminded me of Maester Seymour's followers…" I hated the way I was acting right now. I should be thanking Blood for all his help, not preparing to attack him only on the account of a bad memory. I hung my head slightly; avoiding his eyes due to shame, but Blood simply chuckled and approached me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"No, I'm sorry. I'll keep that in mind, okay?"

I wanted to ask why he was apologizing, when I was the one who over reacted, but I bit my tongue and said nothing. When Blood turned back to the tent, I stared out into the horizon once more. The memories of Tidus flowed through my mind, how he would always ask why I apologized all the time, and I found it hard to stop the tears from flowing.

xxx

I thought you were going to come back, Yuna. Had I known you weren't, I would have followed you and tried to talk you out of it. I'm sorry Yuna. I hope you're alright.

You've only been gone for a couple of days, and already, this group seems to be falling apart. Now that Rikku doesn't have you to talk to, she has been bothering Auron more often. And you and I both no that Auron is not the one to think positively like she does all the time. So, he's been getting annoyed with Rikku, and that in turn, affects us.

He never really was Mr. Nice-Guy, was he? Well, now it's about ten times worse. He's so worried about you, and he's so convinced that you've just gone ahead to blow off some steam, and when we get past Mt. Gagazet, you'll be there.

I hope you are, Yuna. We've all been worried. And I miss having you around to cheer us up when we were down. Even though we should have been the ones cheering you up. You're willing to sacrifice your life for the people of Spira. And I'm determined to get you out alive. Unless the fiends…

Nevermind. But what I really want to apologize for, Yuna, is that I was so blind to what happens in Zanarkand, what happens when you finish the pilgrimage. I kept telling you _'We should go to Zanarkand' _or _'__Let's__ defeat Sin'_. If only I had known…

I've been sitting on this for a while, but every time I've seen you since Bevelle, I keep avoiding it. Don't ask why, I don't know. I'm not being insensitive; I would never want to hurt you. I'd give my life for you.

I just hope I get to see you and tell you face to face.

xxx

**Author's Notes-**

**1-**** I liked this chapter the most. I would have dragged it on and began to talk about ****Yuna's**** travels with Blood, but I don't want to ramble. I'd like to keep these chapters short, sweet, and to the point.**

**2- Anyone who reviews get's a Blood plushy! Come on, you know you want to!**

**Haha****, just kidding. But I really would like at least one review. Please?**

**xoxo**

**Midnight**


	4. The Next Sin

**Chapter 4**

**The Next Sin**

We began to travel on a few minutes after Rave made his appearance. Blood had a goofy smile on his face as he threw his pack, which held the tent and any supplies, over his shoulder. Rave was enjoying being perched atop my shoulder, cautiously pressing his beak to my ear to see my reaction. Blood always claimed he was a smart bird, and could read emotions.

Could he read the pain and sorrow I held within my heart? Ever since my overreaction to Blood's good natured words, I couldn't stop thinking about my guardians. Mostly, I couldn't stop thinking about Tidus. Blood seemed to be able to tell I was hurting, because the only thing he said to me as I thought was _'Just tell me if you need to stop'._

I guess he didn't expect the level of endurance Sir Auron had forced upon me, and all the other guardians. Many times, we got from one temple to another in less than a week. Every time I'd ask him about it, Sir Auron would just chuckle and tell me that's how he travelled with my father.

But the cold arctic wind of Mt. Gagazet seemed to be drying the inside of my lungs. My breath came in shudders, not only from the icy feeling inside me, but because I was shivering. Blood, who was traveling in front of me with his sword in hand, heard my awkward breathing and slowed his pace until we were walking stride for stride.

"Here," He murmured as he reached into his pack and pulled out a small blanket, which he wrapped around my shoulders. It was the perfect height for the job, because the blanket ended around my ankles. I smiled warmly.

"Thank you," I replied, the shivering already starting to die down a little. This blanket was thick, and felt like it was made from deer hide or something closely resembling it. It was all I needed to keep the arctic winds from reaching the bare skin of my arms. Finally, I decided the silence between us had worn on long enough.

"Did you just _happen_ to be at the Palace of St. Bevelle when you learned I had been marked a traitor, or have you been following me for a while now?" I joked lightly. Blood let a gentle smile pass his lips, but said nothing, apparently thinking of his response. He opened his mouth to speak, then stopped and looked around. Rave, who had been quite peaceful and still on my shoulder, puffed out his feathers defensively and leapt from my shoulder quickly rising until he was out of sight.

"Don't say anything," Blood whispered, grasping my arm protectively and leading me closer to the side of the mountain. Then, gripping his sword tightly, he peered around the corner. Almost immediately, he withdrew his head, shifting his sword around in his hand to get a more comfortable grip.

"And who do we have here?" That voice, so soft and misleading, was familiar. I heard the snow crunching beneath the person's feet, and from around the corner, Maester Seymour appeared.

"Maester Seymour," I whispered, holding his gaze in my own. He smiled slightly, holding both arms out from his sides.

"Well if it isn't Lady Yuna," He murmured with a smirk. "It's odd not to see your guardians standing in front of you." Maester Seymour then turned to look at Blood, with one eyebrow raised inquisitively. "And who is this? I've never seen _him_ around you before."

"The name's Blood." Blood growled. He must have taken what I said about Maester Seymour framing us to heart, because the anger seemed to roll off his body. Maester Seymour only smiled a little more. That same smile that lead me to believe he was nothing more than a Maester who was looking for a way to make the people of Spira smile by marrying me. Not to use me like nothing more than another pawn in his game.

"Well Blood, it is very nice to meet you." He said gently. Blood only snorted in response. Good for him. He knew better than to trust him. "But I must ask you why you are escorting Lady Yuna. Haven't you heard? She's a traitor to Yevon, and doesn't keep to her word. Had she just married me like she promised…" But Blood cut him off.

"Oh get over yourself," Blood spat. "And I am escorting Lady Yuna because she was separated from her guardians. It is the right thing to do. She is a Summoner, no?" The sincerity in his voice was deeply feigned, but Maester Seymour seemed to buy it.

"She _was_," He whispered. "Until she betrayed Yevon and killed Maester Kinoc."

"You and I both know that's a lie." I growled, tightening my grip on my staff. _All I need to do is send him, _I thought to myself silently, _and I'll never be bothered by him again. If I send him, he will not attempt to become the next Sin and kill all of Spira._

"Think not of sending me," Maester Seymour said with a smirk, holding his hand out in front of him towards me, as if to grab my staff. "I do not wish to have to kill your new little friend, just like I killed all the Ronsos who tried to block my path." I let out a gasp and covered my mouth. "One after another." He finished, with a deeper smirk.

"No," I whispered. First Kimahri, now _all_ the Ronsos?

"Spira is caught in an unending spiral of death, Yuna. If I were to become the next Sin after you defeat Jecht, I could end the suffering." Did he truly mean Sir Jecht, the other guardian that aided my father so many years ago? I was at a loss of words, so Blood took my place.

"Sir Jecht could not possibly be Sin! He was the guardian to High Summoner Braska! It simply can not be true." He spat so darkly, I almost wanted to shiver again.

"Just ask Jecht's son, Lady Yuna." Maester Seymour muttered, before stepping closer to me. "So now I ask of you, Lady Yuna, help me to become the next Sin." I stepped back with a shake of my head. Just as Tidus would have done, Blood got in front of me. Maester Seymour let out a slow chuckle, then stepped back. A battle soon started, with Seymour once again connected to another creature.

"Can't this guy do any battling for himself anymore?" Blood asked with an eyebrow risen, smirking, before he prepared for the fight.

It was only a matter of minutes before Blood was slipping. And even as I healed him, he didn't seem to be benefitting from it as much as the others would. I had no other choice. I had to send Maester Seymour before he killed Blood.

Expertly, I stepped forward, swinging my staff around me as the Fayth had taught me weeks ago. At first, Maester Seymour was too caught in the battle to notice what I was doing, but as he began to fade, he turned his attention away from Blood and turned towards me.

"Lady Yuna!" He cried, his body slowly disappearing. He knew it was too late to stop me now. But even under the circumstances, an undying smile remained on his lips. The same smile I saw when I first met him at Mi'hen. "Just ask Jecht's son what Sir Auron told him about Sin." He said, until he vanished completely.

Blood was holding his side as he took in deep breaths. Although I was mortally shocked by what Maester Seymour said, I had to tend to Blood's wounds before I even reflected on it. With a heavy sigh, I turned my attention and white magic towards Blood, who placed his sword upright in the snow to use for support. Though he was weak and tired, he looked up at me with a warm smile, which I returned gratefully.

"Thanks…" I said slowly, after he was completely healed. "Thanks for fighting for me… This is the third and final time I've encountered Seymour and battle, but never have I done it alone before." Even though Blood was fully healed now, he did not stand up. In fact, he flopped down in the snow with an exhausted sigh, and I took a seat next to him.

There was a brief moment of silence between us. Blood never responded to my thank you. I sort of guessed he knew I was thankful…

But then he lifted his gloved hands from the snow and took mine between them. Then, he shifted both of my hands into his left hand, and brushed my cheek with his right.

"No problem," He whispered softly. "It's my job." Then, he leaned forward and kissed my cheek. Pulling away almost instantly after contact was made, he smiled, and wordlessly began to set up the tent. I didn't even move. I was too shocked by all that had happened in the past five minutes. I finally sent Seymour, and now…

Why was one simple action on Blood's behalf so heartbreaking to me? I feel like I am split in two. One side of me longs for Tidus, while the other side of me is glad to have Blood now. Slowly, I lifted my hand to where Blood kissed my cheek, as if his lips were still there. What was I going to do? What was I going to say if he ever brought it up?

Part of me wished I had married Seymour by now. I wouldn't be in this mess if I had.

xxx

Well, it turns out we weren't going forward like Auron said we were. A traveler that passed us by told us he had seen you with someone else, traveling at your own leisure. So Auron's suspicions were incorrect. I had a feeling. I mean, Zanarkand is right around the corner, and I didn't think you'd go without your guardians.

Without me. I was the one who came from Zanarkand, you know? I could probably show you around, to the best of my abilities, at least. It's been so long since I've been back home, where I came from. But then again…

Spira seems like home now. Even if I was able to go back, I don't think I could leave you and everyone else behind. This place has kind of… grown on me, I guess. And I don't think a day would go by that I didn't think about you if I did end up going home. I guess what I mean to say is…

I love you. There's no denying it now. But are you okay, wherever you are? This guy the traveler was talking about, is he treating you right? Don't fall in love with him, Yuna. I don't think I can afford to see you go with someone else. It would just kill me.

xxx

**A/N-**

**1-****I am**** so tired right now. I stayed up late to finish this chapter, and it never seemed to end. If I had a little more energy, I'd work a little more on it.**

**2- Can someone **_**please**_** review, and save everyone else the troubles of listening to me beg? I feel like no one likes it or something.**

**xoxo**

**Midnight**


	5. Rikku

**Chapter 5**

**Rikku**

"It seems to be getting colder," Blood murmured, running his knuckle against Rave's head with a gentle touch. The arctic wind ruffled his feathers uneasily, and he cawed in protest. We were starting our decline down the mountain side. It was like trying to find the light at the end of the tunnel. Every time we stepped forward, didn't seem to make any difference.

"We're at one of the highest points of the mountains," I pointed out bitterly. I pulled Blood's blanket further on my shoulders and shivered once more. Even the thick hide of whatever this blanket was made up of could not shelter me from the arctic cold of the mountain. This was a depressing place. I don't know how the summoners before me were able to do it.

"Yes, yes," He muttered in agreement. He must have been feeling the bitterness that the cold inflected bad moods and not-so-smart decisions. We kept our distance from each other mostly, with heavy breathing and loud footsteps. The snow still crunched beneath our feet, almost a little louder than before. The cold was making the small amount of melting snow freeze, making the path a little slick.

Just as I noticed it, my feet slipped out from under me, and I fell forward, hardly able to even throw my hands out in front of me to brace my fall. Rave noticed it before Blood, because he cawed and leapt from Blood's shoulder, flying towards me. Blood glanced over his shoulder, looking to see why Rave had moved, and chuckled aloud as he saw me.

"Is it any warmer down there?" He murmured sarcastically as he turned around fully and held his hand out to help me out. With an embarrassed smile, I sat up, and took his hand in mine. With ease, he pulled me upright. My cheeks were flushed and warm. Was I really blushing? "Are you okay?" He asked as he held my hands in his still, running his thumbs over my palms, looking up at my face to see if I flinch.

"I think so..." I said slowly, but as his thumbs ran down near my left wrist, I flinched, taking in a large breath of air. "Okay, maybe not," I confessed. Blood smiled up at me reassuringly, but when he looked down at my wrist, his frowned, and held up both of my hands gently, and compared one wrist to the other.

"I think..." He began slowly, inspecting each wrist carefully with his deep red eyes, "The left one is swelling... You must have sprained it or something." Then, he let go of both of my hands, and I let them fall carefully to my sides. He dropped to his knees and shuffled through his backpack. Then, he pulled out a few splints, and ripped off part of his right sleeve.

"You don't need to..." I began, but he cut me off with a grunt. "I'm fine Blood, you don't need to make yourself any colder..." But he cut me off once again, and stood up with the splints and cloth in hand. He took my injured wrist carefully, and held it completely straight, laying the splints against the skin. Then, he wrapped the cloth around it tightly, and I took in yet another sharp breath.

"I'm sorry," He muttered as he knotted the two ends of the cloth together to hold my wrist tightly. "But if we don't heal it correctly now, it'll heal in the wrong position, or it never will heal." He paused for a moment to make sure the cloth was secure on my wrist. "Plus," He added with a goofy smile, "isn't summoning all in the wrist?"

I had to laugh at his last comment. No matter how cold and bitter I felt. Blood laughed as well as he threw his backpack back over his shoulder. Rave, now deciding that I was okay, flew back over to Blood's shoulder.

It was about fifteen minutes after I fell before the happiness of Blood's comment wore off. He walked in front of me, without a single word or even a noise, with the exception of him talking to Rave when he gave a loud, silence shattering caw. I had a feeling that Rave was being a better travel companion than I was, but even with that knowledge, I could not will myself to speak to him.

But why? I could not answer that for myself. Every time I even began to form a response, my mind would think up several ways to contradict any half-decent excuse. Finally, I could only blame the cold for all of the problems I had throughout this journey.

It was the cold's fault I left my guardians and nearly gave myself up to the fiends. It was the cold's fault I was torn between Blood and Tidus. It was the cold's fault I was in pain right now.

It was...

My fault.

Had I not been paranoid and left in the first place, none of this would have happened. I wouldn't have been separated from all of my guardians so long. I wouldn't have fallen and sprained my wrist, because Tidus or Wakka would have caught me mid-fall.

But I wouldn't have met Blood either. And he was a lot like Tidus to me, at times he was my brother, and at times he was my best friend that would be there through thick and thin. The one who loves me for me, and not the fact that I am a Summoner, known by all. But then again, didn't he admit to following me because of all the attention I got at the Palace of St. Bevelle?

No, no, he was following me because I hadn't been afraid to speak out against the Maesters because their approach on how to save Spira was wrong. He said he liked how I stepped out of the stereotype of Summoners. I wasn't just a _slave_, or something close to it, of Yevon. Though I still followed the teachings, I did not just break beneath Maester Seymour's words.

So that would still be considered him liking me for me, right? Right?

---

Slowly, I sunk into the blankets inside the tent. We had slowed down considerably since my fall, probably because Blood believed I was too hurt to travel as quickly. Sure, we had to be a little careful that I didn't fall on the ice and land on my wrist again, but we were going almost _too_ slow.

I could hear the wind howling outside the tent. It shook slightly, but Blood had driven the stakes so far in, beneath the layers of ice and snow and into the earth, it would not move otherwise.

I let out a slow sigh, tugging the blankets closer to my body in a futile attempt to stay warm. I held my left wrist outside the blankets to avoid placing weight on it. The swelling had gone down greatly, but it still hurt, and I didn't want to risk injuring further. Blood's comment earlier was right. Every twirl of the staff involved a great deal of maneuvering the wrist. It needed to heal; and fast.

Sir Auron would be worried. So would Rikku and Lulu and Wakka and Tidus. Probably a little more worried than Blood let on. They knew me better. They dedicated their lives to protecting me on my pilgrimage. And Tidus was dedicated enough to try to save me from the Final Aeon. Did he…

Before I could finish my thought, I heard crunching footsteps outside the tent. Blood must have heard it to, because in the faint moonlight that beamed through the fabric of the tent, I saw his silhouette moving. He pressed a finger to his lips, and silently crawled towards the opening, and then ceased moving, his head turned toward whoever was outside, listening.

"**Cu… Lumt…**_"_ The voice whispered in Al Bhed. _So cold,_ is what it translated it into. "**Fro****tet E ryja du kad cabynydat vnus dra knuib? Ruf luimt E ryja paah cu cdibet?**" _Why did I get separated from the group? How could I have been so stupid? _The voice was oddly familiar, but I couldn't put a name to it.

Blood raised his eyebrows inquisitively, and I was unable to tell if he could understand Al Bhed but couldn't figure out what the voice was referring to, or if he couldn't speak Al Bhed altogether.

"**Ed fyc tisp uv sa du ku uvv uh so ufh yht muug vun ran...**" _It was dumb of me to go off on my own and look for her._ I was starting to believe it was Rikku, but I didn't want to infer and be completely wrong. "**Yinuh'c kuhhy ryja y veamt tyo fedr drec**" I gasped quietly as I deciphered what the voice said. _Auron's gonna have a field day with this._ I jumped to my feet and pushed open the flap, and there stood Rikku, only a few steps away from the tent.

"Rikku?" I questioned, approaching her slowly. She turned to face me, rubbing her arms quickly, and when she saw me, she ran towards me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Yunie!" She cried, squeezing me a little tighter. Blood stepped out of the tent, gripping his sword loosely as he looked over Rikku and I. Rikku stepped away from me, and looked at Blood for a long moment. Then, she raised a brow.

"Tidus?" She asked, stepping a little closer. Blood stepped back, both brows raised in surprise. In the limited amount of light that the moon provided, it was easy to mistake Blood for Tidus, since it was hard to see the color of his hair or eyes. Blood shook his head, and Rikku hung hers in embarrassment.

"**Cunno**." Rikku muttered her apology in Al Bhed, not thinking that he may not understand.

"**Hu funneac**," He muttered. _No worries._

"Where have you been, Yunie? We've been so worried! Auron is about to kill someone…" She trailed off mid-sentence, biting her lower lip worriedly. Auron had been the one who murdered Kimahri. She had remembered that a little too late to take it back. I looked down, avoiding both Rikku and Blood's eyes. I couldn't cry. Not now. "Nevermind, can I stay with you guys? I don't know where I am or where the rest of the group is."

"Our tent is your tent," Blood murmured slowly, speaking in my absence. Rikku smiled and ran in. I followed much slower, fatigue seeming to grip my body. I had tried to get my mind off Kimahri as long as I could, but Rikku being with us would be like a constant reminder of why I wasn't with my guardians.

I miss them.

xxx

Now Rikku is gone. Everyone seems to be leaving our group. Who's next? Wakka? Lulu? Auron? Me? I didn't know what to think anymore. Everything has been so different without you with us, Yuna. I miss you. Wakka misses you. Everyone misses you. If only you'd come back to us. Come back to what we all call our family.

Sure we disagree sometimes, and other times we would rather be surrounded in fiends then be within 5 feet of each other, but we all work together to finish the pilgrimage and defeat Sin. Isn't that what counts the most?

This is the second time I let someone get away and didn't try to stop them. First I failed you, and now I have failed Rikku. I thought I heard her saying something about how we'll never be able to find you on this mountain unless we split up and look in all separate directions.

But Auron, of course, would hear nothing of it. He said that if we get separated, we may never be able to find each other again. And he believed that if we got out-numbered by the fiends, we may not be able to escape. I guess in a way, he had a point, but I didn't want to trust him. I wanted to find you.

Yuna, if you find Rikku before the fiends or we do, keep her safe for me. And keep yourself safe too.

xxx

**A/N-**

**1- I had to finish this chapter quick so I could post it before my grandmother took her laptop. Now I have to go back to my own PC to post more chapters. Bleh.**

**2- Many thanks to those who have reviewed. You rock.**

**3- Expect the next chapter by the end of the weekend. Hopefully earlier than that.**

**xoxo,**

**Midnight**


End file.
